


The Cure for Boredom

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's bored, Spike has the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Cure for Boredom  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers/Spike  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Buffy's bored, Spike has the cure.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Harlot's Choice](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/4875245.html) at nekid_spike and fills [Day 4](http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/19924.html) at fandom snowflake challenge

“I’m bored.” Buffy let out a loud sigh to emphasize her words. She guessed she could patrol but who wanted to do that with the storm that was playing havoc outside the mansion’s windows. 

“Well, Pet, we could always...” Spike, lying prone on the couch lifted his eyebrows and wagged them suggestively in her direction.

Angel walked into the room carrying two warm mugs of blood. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he handed Spike one of the mugs.

Spike grinned up at him. “Buffy’s bored and I had a suggestion.”

An answering grin appeared on Angel’s face. “I second it.”


End file.
